Kidnapped April Challenge
by Clare bear 48
Summary: April picture challenge Dr Mike tied and gagged and Sully bare chested cuddling Dr Mike from behind.


**Kidnapped **

Clare Bear

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

"_KIDNAPPED!__ WHAT DA YA MEAN KIDNAPPED?"_ Sully was shaking and screaming in Mathew's face. Mathew was frightened beyond belief as he looked into the charcoal eyes of his friend soon to be father. Like the eyes of an evil devil from one of Dr Mike's books. Sully could not believe what Mathew was saying. Minutes before Mathew had ridden flat out into his camp yelling that Dr Mike had been taken by the Kelly Gang. They'd just ridden up with rifles and demanded that she go with them.

Mathew wanted to go and rouse the town and get a posse together the fright of the ordeal evident in his behaviour he was thinking irrationally.

"_No! No possie I'll find her but ya get a posse out there stampeding all over the country side ya put her in more danger"._ Sully was yelling again.

Nobody had ever witnessed Sully being so out of control before. All of Sully's senses were in complete melt down. He felt there was only a thread keeping him from spinning out of control at that moment and that was the thought that Michaela needed him focussed. Mathew filled him in that their Ma was out freshening up early in the morning when the gang came in demanding the Doctor. He knew they were the Kelly gang from the posters in the telegraph office walls. They were Ned and Dan Kelly, Joe Byrne and Steve Hart. Quickly grabbing her medicine bag she had gone with them. She would go to protect the children also if there was someone sick or injured. Never thinking things through or considering any danger to herself or others. The fact they'd held a gun to her made no difference what so ever.

All she'd said to a bleary eyed Mathew as he came out the barn was _"Tell Sully that I'm sorry"_ Before they had ridden off yelling to keep away or they'd kill her.

Quickly mounting his horse Sully was off followed by Mathew and Wolf towards the homestead. He didn't wait till the horse had stopped before he slid off running in and grabbing Michaela's robe and shoving it in the wolf's face. "_Here boy follow!" _he instructed instantly waking the whole house with instructions to them. _"No possie till tomorrow you hear me if you want us home ALIVE!"_Then he was gone.

Mathew was left then to tell his sister and brother that their Ma had been kidnapped collapsing onto her bed when he finished. Colleen was distressed and wanted to tell someone. Brian just had tears well up in his eyes and went really quiet. He was thinking he'd soon be losing another Ma. Deciding they'd do as Sully said and wait only till tomorrow morning, Sully after all knew the country and he loved their Ma really deeply he was her best bet at the moment.

Wolf headed East Sully knew there were two abandoned houses out there since the Indian wars. Chances they'd be holed up in one of those. Wolf was headed for the furthest from the town over near Stringy Bark Creek. He felt she was still okay as he'd feel if there was anything else wrong.

Closing in he saw there was a gang member on point duty. He had left his horse with Wolf away back figuring this would be the case not wanting unwanted attention. This guy wasn't too bright as he was sitting under a tree dozing.

"_Good as they aint thinking anyone's comin they're feelin safe". _He thought. He'd lay low for now and keep watch till night. Placing himself were he could see the whole area on a small hill.

His problem now was impatience as time was a destroyer of his nerves on this occasion. Knowing that he had to keep himself together for Michaela he was her only hope he was sure. Night fall came and he managed to move closer he'd seen her taken to the barn earlier and the gang was holed up in the house. Watching them he witnessed they were arguing about something and also flashes as the sun hit bottles. Hopefully liquor as this would lull them further into a feeling of safety maybe even sleep. Now it was nightfall and he used charcoal to smear over himself so he'd be less obvious in any lamp light. Slithering in closer he was able to signal Michaela of his presence as they'd discussed the different bird calls used by his Cheyenne family.

Finally he was able to peer through the rough slabs of the barn, seeing her thrust up hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Why'd they gag her nobody could hear her out here? Waiting silently he watched for about half an hour before crawling in and towards her. She could feel his presence but made no move that would alert the guard who was asleep nearby. Sully came up and untied both the gag and the ties to her hands. Placing his finger to his lips as a silence sign he surprised the guard before he could utter a noise. Using the ties from Michaela he gagged and tied him up. As the man struggled he was forced to knock him out cold.

They moved out into the open slowly. The sound of arguing came from the direction of the house.

"_Ned and Dan shut the hell up so I can sleep got a big day morrow, think of Joe he's urt lit him sleep afore that doc needs ta change ta bandages"_ the voice grouched.

"_Aw all right Steve" _two voices were heard.

Finally they were clear even of the point guard. Safe now in Sully's strong arms and headed for home they could finally begin to relax, the horse and Wolf glad to be going home as well. Mathew was sent into town to round up the men to ride to Stringy Bark Creek and take the gang into custody bringing them into the jail before morning. The Kelly gang ended up in a jail in Denver.

"_Ma ya home"._ Brian said when she arrived home in Sully's arms. The boy was so relieved. Mathew and Colleen were as well. It'd been a long and trying day for them all.

Michaela was exhausted and could only cry onto Sully's shoulder kissing and hugging him her thanks never wanting to let go. Very soon they'd be married she thought.

Sully admitted to Michaela _"When Mathew came ta me this morning and told me ya'd been kidnapper I was never so frightened in ma entire life"._

"_Me neither" _she admittedas well_"one of them had been shot they needed a doctor" _she responded.

...

Sully wasn't convinced that Michaela was over the unpleasant incident. He was aware that she had disturbed sleep sure she was reliving the entire experience. Although she insisted she was fine. Not long after the wedding on a quiet evening they were all at the homestead. Sully had his shirt off getting ready for bed. Michaela was asleep in the rocking chair. Suddenly she was up running and screaming. Sully immediately securing her in his strong arms from behind soothing her and reassuring her she was okay. Struggling violently she suddenly recognised Sully's soothing voice and calmed.

In his loving embrace finally Michaela opened up and told Sully about her fears when the Kelly gang kidnapped her. How she just knew that Sully would find her and rescue her. That they'd only wanted Joe treated from the gunshot wound. They'd put her in the barn for safety in case of trouble with the law. Ned wasn't actually a bad man just felt the injustices that the family had had to endure was to much. His Ma and Pa were poor and the family suffered greatly. She didn't condone them although now realized the impact and stress the whole incident had placed on her.

Sully taking her into his firm embrace quietly said _"Ya look like ya could do with a bit of holdin and snugglin" _quietly into her ear. They just stood there rocking silently. Michaela soaking up all the love and care her loving husband offered. Knowing no matter what, he would put his life on the line for her. Wondering how many women could honestly know that? Sully knowing that he would do anything in the world to make the woman in his arms happy. Grateful that she'd chosen him over anyone else. Both of them content in this knowledge.

The end


End file.
